


Something Different This Year

by chocolet



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom!Yunho, Crossdressing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top!Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolet/pseuds/chocolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho wants to give Changmin something different for Christmas this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different This Year

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for madamteatime in the LJ comm homin_holidays for the Holiday Fic Exchange 2013

Yunho really doesn't know what to get Changmin for Christmas. There's three days to go and he's just about ready to rip his hair out in frustration.

They've known each other for ten years now - five of those as friends, and five as boyfriends - and in these ten years Yunho has pretty much ticked off everything that's been on Changmin's wish list when getting gifts for his birthday, Christmas, their anniversaries or those random times of congratulations whether it's for passing final exams, the beginning of a new year etc etc .

"What should I do?" Yunho whines pathetically at the stuffed deer beside him that Changmin had bought for him on his first birthday that they had celebrated together.

His question is obviously silence in return, but that doesn't stop him from looking hopefully into the pair of plastic eyes of the toy for a good few seconds before letting out another groan of frustration.

He's considered briefly of buying Changmin another game whether it be for their Xbox or PS3, but at least five of Changmin's gifts in just the past two years have been video games and Yunho really wants to buy or do something special and different for their fifth Christmas together as a couple.

As if God has suddenly heard his plea, on Yunho's next 360 degree roll of frustration, he rolls off the bed and smashes his nose into a phone that's obviously been tossed nonchalantly by its owner onto the floor of the bedroom that just happens to be at that particular spot where he falls. After cursing the person who decided to leave said phone on the floor, and then cursing again when he realizes the phone is his which means he was cursing at himself in the first place, Yunho picks up the phone whilst rubbing his nose gingerly.

He swipes at the screen a few times to unlock it and ends up on his frequently contacted contacts list instead of the homepage. Yunho had let his workmate Donghae fiddle around with it during their lunch break a few days ago because said person was bored, but now the settings are changed on his phone and he has no idea how to switch it back. Making a decision to ask Changmin about it later, Yunho focuses his attention on his phone and sees that the first person on the list is Heechul and Yunho wonders if this is a sign. Heechul's always helped him with his problems, sometimes making the situations worse but the majority of the times, better.

It only takes two and a half rings before the person on the other end of the line picks up and it's not long before Yunho has explained his pitiful situation to his best friend.

"Oh Yunnie I thought you would never ask me for help again after that time you took my suggestion when I was half drunk, to flirt with Taemin because you wanted to make Changmin jealous and it ended with Changmin ignoring you for three days instead."

Yunho bites his lip and tries to squish down the memory as it tries valiantly to resurface to the top of his brain. That had been a bad, bad idea and it had taken Yunho a lot of begging and reassuring to make Changmin believe that no, he would never cheat on the younger man and that he only danced with Taemin at the club because he wanted Changmin to get jealous and dance with him instead.

"I'm getting kind of desperate here Heechul, there's three days to go until it's Christmas and I have absolutely no idea what to get for Changminnie."

Heechul hums for a bit and then the line goes quiet as he gets lost in his thoughts.

Ten seconds later Yunho is about to ask if his best friend has hung up on him when there's an evil giggle on the other end of the phone. Yunho groans internally.

This can't be good.

"I have the perfect idea Yunnie, but it requires you to go shopping with me."

.

Changmin has a late afternoon shift on Christmas Eve that ends up going well over his finishing time scheduled and he doesn't make it back to their apartment until two in the morning, which means its Christmas already but right now Changmin doesn't really care what day it is. All he knows is that he's tired and he wants nothing more than to take a quick shower to get rid of the day's work and then curl up into bed with Yunho and sleep for the next millennium.

He hadn't bothered to call Yunho telling him he would be working overtime and so when he opens the door, the lights are off and Changmin assumes that Yunho must be asleep. It's okay though, he knows it's past midnight and seriously who wouldn't be asleep at this time of the night.

He fumbles along the wall in search of the light switch so he can see his way to the bathroom without tripping over anything that Yunho might have dropped on the floor carelessly such as his phone or iPod.

Upon turning the lights on, Changmin's mouth falls open as he sees tiny glass jars filled with burnt out candles leading a trail towards the hallway on the floor; he's suddenly glad he decided not to walk in the dark or else he most definitely would have stepped or tripped over the jars and hurt himself. He then frowns in thought as he wonders just what Yunho had planned for him and how long the older man would have waited up for him for these candles to be all burnt out.

Heading straight to the bathroom, Changmin doesn't bother to grab a change of clothes first.

He feels refreshed after a quick shower and actually smiles at his reflection as he secures a towel around his waist before making his way to the bedroom. He's about to walk in when he remembers the candles and glass jars in the living room and decides to flick the lights on in the room just in case.

What he sees makes Changmin's mouth go dry.

There's tiny glass jars littered all over the floor filled with burnt out candles again just like he'd predicted, but it's the scene on the bed that captures Changmin's attention the most.

The bed is draped in red satin sheets that look soft to the touch, and sprawled atop the sheets is Yunho, wearing what he thinks - no, what he knows is a female version of a Santa outfit, a mini red strapless dress with strips of white felt that line the top and bottom along with matching white knee high stockings. ([Yunho's outfit sans stockings](http://i1218.photobucket.com/albums/dd418/chocolet/yunho_santa_outfit_zpsnlxffbkc.jpg))

It should be incredibly sexy and in a way it is, except for the fact that Yunho is curled up on his side with Bambi sitting beside his head and his mouth is wide open in that habit of his when he falls asleep. There's also a Santa hat that's sitting lopsided on Yunho's head and Changmin really can't help but chuckle at the sight.

A small beep sounds in the otherwise quiet room and Changmin's attention switches over to Yunho's phone laying innocently on the bedside table. Avoiding the glass jars, Changmin makes his way over to the side of the bed and, picking the phone up, sees a new message from Heechul flashing on the screen and opens it; they've never hid messages from each other before so there's no reason to start now.

It's a brief message telling Yunho to send pictures and hope that it all goes well. Changmin thinks he has a vague idea of just what might be going on here.

Placing the phone back on the bedside table, Changmin turns his attention back to Yunho who has in the brief few seconds it took for Changmin to read the message, closed his mouth in his sleep but still looks slightly ridiculous with Bambi beside him and the hat still in that lopsided position.

"Ah what am I to do with you," Changmin mumbles and he can't help but smile fondly at the older man.

Dropping down onto the empty space beside Yunho, Changmin shivers slightly as his skin comes in contact with the cool satin sheets.

"Yunho-ah," he whispers fondly reaching a hand out to caress said man's cheek.

Yunho's lips form a pout at the sound before he nuzzles lightly into Changmin's hand.

Changmin leans down to whisper Yunho's name again and then kisses him on the lips.

Yunho doesn't respond and Changmin does it again and again until Yunho's body gradually stirs and he kisses back on Changmin's seventh try.

"Mmm Changmin?" Yunho mumbles sleepily into the kiss.

"That's me," Changmin whisper kisses against Yunho's lips.

Yunho hums at the response and they continue kissing a little longer until Changmin decides they need to breathe and pulls back gently from the kiss.

Yunho whines low in the back of his throat and slowly opens his eyes to the sight of Changmin naked save for the towel wrapped around his waist.

He's reaching out about to caress one of Changmin's thighs when he feels the satin sheets rub against his own bare thighs and it's then that Yunho remembers just exactly what he's wearing and his whole body goes stock still.

Changmin notices and grins when he sees Yunho eyeing his own outfit.

"I must say, I've never seen you in a dress or stockings before. Care to explain why you're wearing this Yunho?" Changmin asks, quirking an eyebrow up in question.

"I-I … umm …" Yunho's at a loss for words and he looks away in embarrassment only to see the glass jars on the floor with the burnt out candles. He frowns at the sight and then sits up slowly, the Santa hat falling off his head as his mind slowly processes the fact that he's failed in his mission to surprise Changmin after work.

This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Changmin was supposed to come home to an apartment filled with lit candles in glass jars that led the way to their bedroom which would also be filled with candles, further enhancing the sight that should have been Yunho lying sprawled against the red satin sheets in a sexy, seducing pose.

"I must look really stupid right now," Yunho mumbles dejectedly with his eyes downcast.

Well, that wasn't exactly the response Changmin was expecting. Did he say the wrong thing?

"Yunho-ah," Changmin says gently.

Yunho's lips form a pout at the word and he shifts around on the satin sheets, suddenly regretting having taken advice from Heechul again. Eyeing the knee high stockings on his legs, Yunho feels the sudden urge to just rip them off and he's about to do just that when Changmin's next question makes him freeze again.

"Are those red panties you're wearing under that dress?" Changmin asks in surprise.

Yunho groans internally as his eyes move from the stockings to his crotch and he can't help but blush when he sees that his dress has indeed ridden up slightly to reveal a hint of the red panties that Heechul had forced him to buy yesterday afternoon.

"Umm …" he says again and he's about to say something stupid like 'I will buy you pizza with your favourite toppings so can you please forget you ever saw me in this' when his eyes lock onto Changmin's which are filled with such lust that it hits Yunho hard in the stomach.

He opens his mouth only to have Changmin push him back down on the bed before shoving his tongue into his mouth and devouring him like there's no tomorrow.

Hands run up and down his waist and then he feels the familiar weight of Changmin settling over him in a warm embrace. Automatically, Yunho's arms come up to wrap around the younger man's neck as he spreads his legs apart for Changmin to settle more comfortably between them.

Changmin breaks the kiss shortly after only to mouth at Yunho's jaw and down his throat as his hands slide down past Yunho's hips to caress his thighs, fingers dipping under the hem of the dress to caress the skin underneath.

"C-Changmin-ah," Yunho whisper moans as he pushes his head back against the pillows, stretching his neck taut.

Changmin's lips widen into a smile against Yunho's skin and he moves lower to nibble at the skin just above the line of the dress before he pulls away to sit back on his knees and admire the sight that is Yunho spread out before him in an incredibly sexy Santa outfit with matching red panties and cute knee high stockings.

He shuffles forward a bit more, closing any distance there is between their bodies so that Yunho's legs are practically resting on his thighs and then slips his hand underneath the dress to palm Yunho's erection through the lace panties.

Yunho sucks in a breath and then shuts his eyes in pleasure as Changmin uses his other hand to press down against his balls.

The sight is just so hot that soon Changmin finds himself rolling his hips forward in time to the rhythm he's using on Yunho's cock and balls. It doesn't go unnoticed by Yunho who can feel Changmin's length through the towel rubbing up against his ass, and so he reaches his hands out and tugs on the towel as a hint to Changmin that he wants it off.

Changmin understands straight away and the towel is off in seconds, Changmin's erection slapping free against his stomach with a wet noise. Yunho groans at the sight, just like he does every time he sees Changmin naked and erect before him.

Changmin pushes Yunho's dress further up and then traces the length of Yunho's cock through the panties from tip to base and then down between his balls and along the cleft of his ass. Yunho squirms beneath him, fingers curling into the satin sheets at the touches.

Wanting to tease the older man further, Changmin grips his own dick at the base and then swipes the tip along Yunho's panties earning him little moans and pants in return. The feeling is so erotic as he starts rubbing his cock against Yunho's through the rough lace fabric but it's not enough though so Changmin yanks the front of the panties down, grabs both their cocks together and starts pumping them in a jagged beat. Pre-come leaks from the tips of their cocks making everything more slick and wet and it's almost enough to send Changmin over the edge. Almost.

It's too early to come though Changmin reasons in his mind and so he stops after a few more tugs, opting instead to shuffle back and flip a surprised Yunho over onto his stomach.

"Wha-"

Changmin doesn't respond and instead yanks the panties down mid-thigh before spreading Yunho's ass open and licking a wet line up his cleft.

"C-Changmin!" Yunho gasps out.

Changmin muffles a groan against Yunho's heated skin; he'll never get sick of Yunho moaning his name in that needy tone.

He pulls away briefly to grab the bottle of flavoured lube from the bedside drawer before settling himself comfortably between Yunho's legs. He pops the cap open, drizzles lube between Yunho's ass and then uses a finger to slide up and down the cleft, ghosting lightly over his hole.

Yunho's body shivers and then he's arching his back, pushing his ass back for more. Changmin is only too happy to oblige and he traces a wet trail around Yunho's entrance before shoving his tongue as far in as possible past the tight ring of muscle. Yunho gasps and bucks his hips forward at the action but Changmin doesn't give him time to recover and continues licking in and around Yunho's entrance making everything wetter and oh so hot.

When he thinks Yunho is wet enough, he slides in two fingers at once all the way in and is rewarded with a loud moan as Yunho's entrance clenches tightly around him.

"So tight Yunho-ah," Changmin comments as he pulls his fingers out and slams them right back in.

Yunho moans again, back arching in pleasure and Changmin thinks he looks so sexy with the tight red dress accentuating the dips and curves of Yunho's masculine yet lithe body.

"You want to come yet Yunho?" Changmin asks, stilling his fingers that are now buried deep inside Yunho's body.

Yunho breathes out a _yes_ in reply and Changmin smiles.

"Then fuck yourself on my fingers."

Yunho groans and buries his head between his arms as he starts doing just that, rolling his hips forward, letting Changmin's fingers slide out to the first knuckle before thrusting back and having them sink all the way back in. Precome leaks steadily from the tip of his cock and smears at the underside of his dress and the satin sheets making everything wetter and slicker around his length and Yunho think he'll definitely be able to come just from rubbing his dick against the sheets and Changmin's fingers up his ass.

"Changmin-ah … going to come … soon," he pants out breathlessly in warning.

Changmin agrees, seeing the telltale signs of Yunho's movements becoming jerky and losing rhythm.

Deciding to help speed things up, he begins lapping at Yunho's entrance that's stretched around his fingers before licking at the skin between Yunho's hole and his sack. The skin there feels extra soft and he continues laving attention there knowing that Yunho is extra sensitive in that spot.

Yunho's gasps of pleasure fill the room and it doesn't take long before the older man's body goes still as his orgasm washes over him, Changmin's name leaving his lips in a ragged breath.

His body goes slack and shivers as Changmin pumps his fingers in and out slowly a few times before removing them.

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Changmin deposits a generous amount on one hand and strokes the length of his cock until it's all wet and slippery before smearing the rest of it between Yunho's ass.

"You ready for me Yunho?" he asks as he slides his cock between Yunho's ass cheeks in a teasing manner.

Yunho moans and rolls his hips up and down to feel more of the delicious slide of Changmin's cock rubbing against him.

Changmin thinks he could most definitely come from just this alone and decides it's time for the main event.

Spreading Yunho's ass open with one hand, he uses the other to guide the tip of his cock to Yunho's entrance before pushing in slowly, not stopping until he's buried balls deep inside the older man.

He starts off with slow thrusts, letting Yunho's body get used to his length first before slowly increasing the pace as more and more pleasure builds up inside his body, waiting for the right moment to explode.

"Feels so good being inside you like this, you're so wet and tight for me," Changmin praises as he splays his hands on Yunho's ass cheeks and gives them a good squeeze.

Yunho's breath hitches and he tries to turn his head around to look at Changmin.

"You too, love the feeling of your cock filling me up Changminnie. Let me turn around … I want to see your face as you fuck me until you come."

It's so hot the way Yunho says all these dirty things so innocently Changmin thinks to himself as he pulls out quickly to flip Yunho back onto his back. The panties are still around Yunho's thighs and Changmin would keep them there except they're kind of in the way and so Changmin yanks them off, throwing them to the side before spreading Yunho's legs open and lining his cock up to slide back in.

He watches as Yunho closes his eyes in bliss and grins as he sets a fast pace for them.

"Not going to last much longer," he grits out, the sight of Yunho looking so debauched in the dress that's now smeared with come turning him on more than he thought was possible.

Yunho just lets out a moan before reaching out to tug Changmin down for a kiss. Changmin follows along willingly, elbows coming to rest on either side of Yunho's head as their lips meet for a kiss.

The change of position alters the angle of his thrusts slightly making Yunho shudder under him before urging him to go faster. Changmin increases his pace, fucking Yunho harder and faster into the mattress, eager to watch the man beneath him come for the second time that night.

Deciding to speed things up a bit, he reaches down and wraps a hand around Yunho's length and begins pumping it in time to his thrusts. Yunho groans and tightens his arms around Changmin's neck as he ruts faster into Changmin's touches.

When Changmin twists his wrist in a certain way on the upstroke, Yunho lets out a choked gasp and goes still for the second time that night as Changmin milks his orgasm from him.

The feel of Yunho clenching tightly around him as he comes makes Changmin lose control and once he's stroked Yunho through his climax, he places both hands on the older man's hips and really starts fucking Yunho, pulling out until just the tip of his cock is inside before slamming back in, the sound of his balls slapping against Yunho's ass creating a dirty sound between their bodies.

The position still doesn't feel right though and so Changmin stops, lifts one of Yunho's legs to hook over his shoulder before pushing back in again and _yes_ this is so much better because he's able to sink just that little bit further inside Yunho's body.

It takes only a few more hard thrusts before Changmin buries himself balls deep and climaxes, shooting his load deep inside Yunho's channel, coating his inner walls with ropes of white semen.

"Mmm sexy," Yunho comments and Changmin just laughs as he pulls out of Yunho's body.

"Could say the same for you," he replies.

As Changmin falls to one side of Yunho on the bed, the older man grabs some tissues from the bedside table and starts cleaning the come off his dress as much as he can.

"I thought you wouldn't like it," Yunho mumbles, referring to the outfit as he spots a clump on the bottom felt line of the dress and cleans it off.

Changmin chuckles and ruffles Yunho's hair.

"Of course I like it, it was just kind of funny at first because you were asleep with Bambi beside you and your mouth was wide open in that habit of yours."

"Oh ..." Yunho says and he feels a blush creeping up his cheeks as he imagines himself just the way Changmin had described. So much for sexy and seductive.

"So are you still going to send a picture to Heechul?" Changmin asks nonchalantly.

Yunho whips his head up so fast he thinks he might have just pulled a muscle.

"Heechul? What?"

"Oh he sent you a message earlier saying that 'hope it all goes well' and asked you to send pictures afterwards. I'm guessing he was the one who suggested you dress up like this in the first place?"

Yunho nods sheepishly.

"I didn't know what to get you for Christmas and so I decided to go to Heechul as a last resort."

"I see … well it's good to see that not _all_ of his ideas are bad."

Yunho opens his mouth to argue but then he remembers the incident with Taemin again and decides against it.

"Whatever," he says instead while throwing the dirty tissues into the bin beside the bed before curling up against Changmin's side.

Changmin chuckles and pulls Yunho closer to him, wrapping his arms around the latter's waist.

"Thank you though, I'm really happy with this year's Christmas present."

Yunho smiles at this and shows his happiness by pulling Changmin in for a kiss.

He wonders briefly what Changmin has gotten him this year for Christmas but as he feels something hard pressing against his side, Yunho decides that the thought can wait till later. There's other things more important on his mind right now he thinks as he slides a hand down to wrap around Changmin's cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my LJ July 2014 [here](http://chocolet89.livejournal.com/20494.html) and to the homin_holidays comm [here](http://homin-holidays.livejournal.com/5612.html)


End file.
